


Thor Feels

by Highkiller777



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Duplication sex, M/M, MPREG hints, hairpulling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkiller777/pseuds/Highkiller777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor narrarates his experience of Loki controlling him. (Although it is kind of still third person)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thor Feels

**Author's Note:**

> BIG thanks to GloriaVictoria for proofreading and helping me big time :D I love you!

How it all started is hard for him to explain: he simply was bringing his brother down some food he and his mother had cooked together.

Loki wasn't allowed any mead or wine while he was being punished in the cells below their home, though Thor would always find a way to sneak in some pure water from one of his mother's garden springs. Thor hoped he could see an improvement in him soon so he could carry him to their room and hold him once more.

Mjolnir rested safely at his side; Father insisted he always have it by his side when he would bring Loki his food. Thor tried to convince him that he was no threat in his current condition, but the all father would not budging. Any hope to reconcile his stubbornness was met with failure. He shook the thoughts away and he drew nearer to the cell.

"Brother I have brought you food! Mother and I have worked hard to make your favorite!" he boomed, his voice echoing against the empty halls and cell. A rustle was heard from one of them. Thor smiled brightly hoping to see his brother smiled today perhaps!

What he saw instead was Loki in a fetal position, shoulders shaking. Thor hurried in, leaving the door open and forgotten behind him. Placing the tray down and rushing to his brother side. "Loki? What is wrong? Why are you crying? Has someone hurt you? If so then I-"

He never got to finish, for his brother's blue hand shot up and grasped his head. He opened his mouth to scream, but no sound would come. Loki's red eyes bore into his own blue. "Shush now, Thor. Don't worry, I will not harm you." Thor last clear thought was the recognition of a sinister smile spreading across his little brother's face. "Though I cannot say the same for your friends." An icy sensation shot its way through his veins and into his heart. Dark blue eyes turning a lighter shade. His muscles relaxed and he slumped onto his knees, head bent down before him.

He had been planning this, storing up his magic so he could use it to control him, make Thor into his weapon. "Now, my _dear_ big brother," voice dripping with venom as he spoke "Get me out of this cell and take me to Midgard."

Thor's muscles tensed as he rose.  He easily removed the chains that bound Loki to the wall, careful not to harm his leg during the act, and gathered him into his arms. Cradling him to his chest, he made his way to the Bifrost. Of course there was opposition on their way, but they stood no match for their powerful prince. He held Loki close to him as he approached Heimdall. Heimdall refused to allow them past, so Loki ordered Thor to kill him. Mjolnir was raised and hovered in the air within his grasp, muscles tensing. The last shred of resistance he had within him keeping him from striking him down. Taking all of Thors' willpower to keep himself from killing an old friend and ally, from killing another under Lokis' icy control.

"It appears there is a flaw in your curse Liesmith." Heimdall raised his sword and began to attack.

Thor remembered seeing Loki's eyes narrow and his scowl at seeing his order being refused. Instead of allowing Thor to complete his task, he extended his hand and froze Heimdall when he tried to strike. "Disobey me again and I will punish you." His words seething with anger. "Now, to Midgard. No more delays."

He walked to the edge, holding Loki closer to his chest as he called upon a lightning storm, using it to guide him to his destination. Their arrival was not a pleasant one, as traveling through the realms in such a manner was not recommended. Nevertheless, they arrived unscathed. Thor gently placed Loki on his feet, keeping an arm around him to help him gather his bearings. They had landed outside a small town, surrounded by a forest: no doubt a place for recreation. Thor followed his brother around until he found a cabin he liked best, killing its residents and letting Thor dispose of their bodies.

Thor's heart ached and screamed within the icy wall Loki had built around it. He wanted to cry, to scream, to fight against this! To no avail though, for the spell was strong, and it held fast, refusing to give even just a bit. As he dumped the bodies into the lake, tears streaked down his neutral face. Thor felt as though he would be forced to harm more of his friends and loved ones. His body made its way back to the cabin, though his soul wanted nothing more but to run away. His return was met with his sibling crunching on something found from the icebox.

The tear streaks did not go unnoticed. "What is it, my dearest brother? Come here. Embrace me." His steps felt heavier to him as he approached him, falling to his knees into the arms. The embrace seemed so comforting. Thor wished he could return it, could break through and hugs his brother, scream at him, and beg him to stop this madness before---

Loki gently stroked his hand through golden locks before roughly yanking and glaring at him, hissing at him. "I will not let you break this curse. You will be mine...for as long as I will it." He pulled it harder, leaning forward and biting into his exposed neck. "I will break your spirit if I must. You will be the tool to exact my revenge against your 'friends'. There is nothing you can do to stop it."

The next time Thor blinked he was surrounded by three Lokis. The real one clutching his hair, another stripping him of his clothes, the other licking and stroking the exposed skin. Loki laid Thor onto the floor, one of his clones straddling his hips, almost ripping his pants off. Thor internally screamed for him to stop, to give him control back. His mouth stays placid.

"Fuck me, Thor. Do to me what you have done when we were but teenagers. Take me like you did all those years ago." His hand came up and grasped at his hips, stroking up under the tunic Loki wore. The clones divested themselves and their creator of clothing before stroking and licking Thor.

He gritted his teeth, grunting when one took him into their mouth, pulling Loki into a deep kiss. Stroking Loki's erection in time to the sucking, slowly he edged the cock closer to his mouth and took him in deep. Loki tossing his head back and gasped, grabbing his brother's golden locks and yanking him onto his cock more, his hair as leverage. Fucking Thor's mouth, his clones continued to suck Thor off, tightening their hold every so often to keep him from coming undone.

One of the two began sucking on Thor's fingers loudly. Once they were wet enough, the clones allowed Thor to prepare Loki quickly. The original was reluctant to remove himself from Thor's mouth, but did so with a rough tug on his hair. "Now I will ride you, my brother." licked his lips. As he slowly slid down to lower himself. One clone prepared Thor, whilst another tugged Thor's head to its erection. "I will utterly ruin you, inside and out." He began to bounce on the shaft, resting his weight on Thors chest. "Fuck me, brother. Plant your seed inside me. Let it fester and grow into a child." The god began thrust up as he was taken by the clone.

It didn't take long for the clones to finish themselves off, disappearing into green smoke and his full attention was brought to his Younger brother, and quickly he flipped their positions, pounding into him at a bruising pace. His grunted and moans being drowned out by Loki's pleased shouts. Neither lasted much longer, The God of Mischief spilling with a loud moan and Thor with a grunt, coating Loki's insides. He rested above him one his elbows, trying to catch his breath. Loki kept his legs locked around his waist, refusing to let Thor pull out until he felt the seed take its course into his body.

Whether his body accepted and began producing the child would not be known until weeks later, but Thor knew his brother. He was using this to assure that when he eventually lost his control over him, he would not harm him. Thor's hand tightened momentarily into the rug beneath them. Unnoticed by the wielder of the curse.

**Author's Note:**

> PHEW Chapter One done! Well I may or may not continue depending on the response I get. :>


End file.
